danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kaede Akamatsu
Kaede Akamatsu (赤松 楓 Akamatsu Kaede) is the main protagonist of New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing. Kaede is the Ultimate Pianist (超高校級の「ピアニスト」''chō kōkō kyū no “Pianisuto”''). Appearance Kaede has long light blonde hair with a very slight greenish tint and a prominent ahoge. She wears silver music note hairpins and has purple eyes. She wears her high school uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt completed with a light purple vest adorned with an insignia and a brownish-red tie. She wears a purple skirt adorned with a black music staves and notes pattern, purple stockings reaching below her knees and beige shoes. Kaede also seems to carry around a white backpack. Personality Kaede is a cheerful and positive girl. As a bossy type with a firm character, she herself takes the lead and pulls the other students along. She has a strong will and doesn't hesitate to take action. The story seems as if it will develop in a way to give her chances to take action, unlike the previous killing games. According to Kaede's voice actress, Sayaka Kanda, Kaede is very protagonist-like and always pulling the others along cheerfully; a typical heroine that is very dependable. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Pianist While her abilities have yet to be shown, her title implies that she is very skilled in playing the piano. History New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing Relationships Quotes *“Because I believe in you all...I need you all to believe in me!” Trivia * Kaede's last name, Akamatsu (赤松), is the Japanese name for a kind of tree known as the "Japanese red pine". * Her given name, Kaede (楓), means "maple tree". *Kaede was first revealed as part of the New Danganronpa V3 trailer first shown at Tokyo Game Show 2016, along with the avatars of the rest of the game's cast which up until that point were only shown as silhouettes. While all other characters were only revealed by appearance, Kaede's character name, as well as her voice actress were revealed during the trailer, and it is actually presented by herself. **During the trailer, Kaede introduces herself as the game's "protagonist" (主人公 shujinkō), and is shown participating in a class trial. * Kaede's voice actress, Sayaka Kanda, has already contributed to the'' Danganronpa franchise as a whole both as a singer (as part of the group TRUSTRICK), singing the opening to ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future alongside Maon Kurosaki as well as its ending, and as a stage actress - playing Junko Enoshima (and Mukuro Ikusaba) in the Danganronpa stage plays. * She is the first protagonist in game that has a skill for a talent, along with being the first female protagonist in the primary line of the Danganronpa series. * Kaede is one of the five characters in New Danganronpa V3 to have an ahoge. The others being Kiibo, Shuichi Saihara, Rantaro Amami, and Miu Iruma. Category:New Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Alive